Oracle of the forgotten
by solacexwishes
Summary: We were the Eyes beyond the Stars, that's what the legends called us. Obscured to the universe and all the inhabitants that flourished beyond my planet. All the chaos that occurred in this war was something I could not stand to sit idly by while people died, and the visions that plagued my sleep only worsened. Rest of the summary inside the story
1. Prologue :Prologue: Conflicts Beyond the

A/N:Hey guys! Here is collaborative fic brought to you by myself and my friend TheWhitePaladin. You should check out her story on Quotev called :The Paladin Queen- Voltron Legendary Defender its really good. We hope you enjoy the beginning of Oracle of the forgotten let us know what you think with a review. :3

Summary:

 _We were the Eyes beyond the Stars, that's what the legends called us. Obscured to the universe and all the inhabitants that flourished beyond my planet. All the chaos that occurred in this war was something I could not stand to sit idly by while people died, and the visions that plagued my sleep only worsened. I wanted to intervene to end this conflict, but my beliefs caused difference in opinion among my race. Standing by to watch the fate of every being that existed wither away in an ever-approaching evil, its source a corrupted King that dwindle in the clutches of darkness._

 _How could we have not stepped in sooner? Did we really need to let them suffer to the point of extremist, not offering to break approaching battles that were unnecessary?_  
 _Even now, I wondered if they learned the truth, would they cast the blame own my people, or was it time to take matters into my own hands no matter how much my father disagreed._

 _It's too late to turn back now, as I've made up my mind to do what I sat out to do. But will it be enough to heal those who already lost so much, then again, would my involvement cause more harm than good when I reveal myself… Only time will tell..._

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_** _Conflicts Beyond the Stars_

Stars and galaxies dance before our eyes in a never-ending circle of life. We stand alone in the vastness of the universe as we watch over other beings create life or chaos. The wheels of time keep spinning bringing along mysteries too big for the feeble mind to comprehend, but that's not us.

My concerns were different, finding sleep did not come so easily as it had before with visions that kept repeating every time I sought a moment of rest. It came back to me at times when I did not expect it, during the day when I was in the middle of my duties, yet things kept shifting to images with darker tones that made me shudder upon memory.

I kept walking toward the throne room to where my father would be mostly, as he always was dutiful in his work. Though we had our differences how we would handle things. Being passive of the start of the crumbling that threaten the lives of those involved out in the cosmos. How could this just be even remotely justified- we had the power to intervene when things were shattering from the beginning. Yet, he would give me reasons that any direct outreach to their world would threaten the lives of our own people.

If was possibly to do so, why wouldn't my father explain the evidence he held about the matter instead of brushing me off like a naive child. Beings from a different galaxy had come across energy that had corrupted their minds and, in the race, to gain more power, they had destroyed countless planets. People who did not deserve such a fate had their lives terminated too soon. Races only a few thousand years old had been wiped from existence, but Father kept reminding me it was the cycle of life. If they sought their own destruction it was not in our place to stop them, but then what was our place?

Were we not Aeon Watchers? Beings devoted to watching over the universe, keep stability, and right other people's wrongs was what we did, but even with all our abilities, some of our people feared the outside, hence my Father's preoccupations.

 _"We are devoted beings to all life, Aria."_ Hearing my father's words echo in my head resurfaced the stories he would tell me when I was just a young child about the responsibilities we held.

 _"There is nothing wrong with how things are but stepping in the forefront could have disastrous effects when those try to meddle in what occurs naturally."_ During those years of my childhood it had been only an innocent question, it never really satisfied me with the answer he gave. Could we truly shift the balance of the universe to create something to fix the equivalent? This I pondered on when I walked down quietly in the long corridors where there were a few others working in the hallway, attending to their own jobs for the day.

"Hello my little lioness." A gentle melodic voice perked up my snowy furred ears, shifting my direction to who it belonged to, my mother, Sharfa Furozh the Queen, to King Onir Furozh of the planet Aronae. Our people cherished her for her naturally warmth and compassionate heart though she was a very patient woman-truer statement when it came to be the firm voice that calmed situation between us.

"Hello, Mother." Nothing could stop a smile from appearing on my lips moving to walk over to her taking in the appearance that was similar to mine. Snowy silverhair that cascaded down her back with fringe bangs framing her face perfectly, the twin braids on both sides of her head adorned her with style. The braids were pulled back held together by a lotus flower hair pin. I saw azure orbs reflecting a gentleness in them as I continuing walking forward watching her fall in step besides me.

She knew that I was headed to speak with my father, she released a soft sigh, "I know you and your father disagree on how things our handled. I wish you both would not break out into an argument. I dislike it, so I'll accompany you, Aria." My mother was always the one that supported my believes, it just hurt that Father wouldn't give me the time or day to at least hear me out.

"It's not that simple, he is so stubborn and-" I started my usual ranting while she gave me one of her looks that simply stated, _"Who do you think you got it from?"_ It made me give an exasperated huff, still I couldn't admit I was stubborn- something about how he just denied when things went too far did not settle for me.

Our responsibilities were to watch creatures from a safe distance, only getting involved when it was absolutely necessary to do so, yet my visions told me things would get worse.

I felt frustrated by this fact; I knew my mother noticed when I spoke, "Are we just supposed to let all those innocent lives, just fade away? When we are capable of stopping the source of what is crumbling the foundation of all those lives at the seam…" I could feel my tail lashing behind me with my round furred ears lying flat, displaying my feelings of anger with an irritated growl escaping my throat.

"Ari, everything that goes on is not always that simple." She always went to explain the broader picture of things, to show what parts I'd missed due to my need to act. Yet, there was a point she made whenever we would have our talks, but that did not mean I could not help to feel the weight and guilt of those fighting in battle.

"I know that! I really do! It's just if they knew we existed." My ears drooped feeling disheartened at how helpless I felt when there was a way to help, but no one seemed to understand this while the King, my father, kept up with the tradition of doing nothing. I released another irritated huff, "They'd have every right to be angry when we could have helped-Damn it! Does father not see what I am trying to explain to him-…"

"Language, young lady!" She scolded me giving me a stern expression that came across her features, still I softly gave her an apology for the crass curse I used. Her eyes held warmth while she spoke, her tone was gentle, "I understand how you feel, and I know you want to help during their conflict. Could you at least look at the-"?

"Your mother knows that it would be too dangerous. It is beyond our involvement at this point."

Father caught us by surprise as he approached us in the hallway that would lead to the throne room, his long navy-blue cape trailed behind him silently, "You know very well my child that the consequences of revealing ourselves could be catastrophic to our race. Tell me Aria, do you really want to see the faces of your people join the defunct of the universe?"

Father would often make these types of questions to try to make me see reason, in a way he was right. It was not in my inner most desires to see my people suffer under does in power outside our world, but the wars needed to end. As much as I did not want to see any of my fellow people join our ancestors in the cosmos, I refused to see other races disappear. "Father, I would do anything to keep our people safe. Seeing the universe just crumble around us is not the deed of a warrior, but of a coward."

Mother always told me I was the only one able to get my father out of his passive nature, this was one of those times. He looked at me with a bit of hanger as his ears dropped down close to his head and bared his fangs.

"Cowardice is only previewed to those who do not understand, Aria." He seethed while my mother glanced at him giving him a warning look, causing his anger to draw back if only a little. "Upsetting a balance like this could bring light to people who would only add more destruction that's what we've witness with this present war. It would be more bloodshed which we do not need."

"What if the roles were reversed! Surely, you don't think that remaining in the background is something the races we watch for countless years would sit idly by while we meet our end?" I knew that I've upset my father, he only wanted me to know things from his point of view. How was he not able to at least try to understand my views as well, I was not a young cub anymore, why in the world could he not see that.

"There is nothing to say, Aria." His tone had turned back to his usual sternness nothing could get through to him when his voice held such. I was not going to let him brush this off. Even if he didn't acknowledge that we should be involved, personally I knew more needed to be done. So, it wouldn't be easily dismissed as he tried to do before those visions, it was not something I could ignore. My father needed to see reason, so I wouldn't quit until he listened to me. Every argument we had ended like this with him cutting me off, as much as I respected my father there were some things he did not take into consideration.

"Why do we have to drop this conversation, Father?" I crossed my arms over my chest facing him while my mother knew that whatever he was about to say would upset me. I did not care about that because even with my stubborn nature, that I inherited from him, this was not going to deter me as I continued, "The fate of these people is waning if this war continues, the visions I kept having are recurring nightly. So, could you at least let me explain them-"

"I will hear no more of this, Ari." He quickly turned on his heel to head to his bedroom, as my mother sent me a gaze to comfort me whilst this would lead her to talk with him about our conversation. Sometimes I wondered how much patience she had to deal with his steeled set nature, somehow it felt like a futile attempt to let this settle over.

"I will talk to him, my cub." She walked over to put her hands on my shoulders though it did not seem like there would be any hope to make him listen. I gently stepped back from her comfort knowing this is how it has always been whenever it came to taking matters into our hands. After all this time he still refused, so what good would it do for her to placate me right now.

I couldn't deal with everything that was in this moment, so I deciding to head back to my own room. "Nothing will ever change mother, you know this has happened many times before. Father will always brush off what I think and tell me they'll pass. He'll never listen to me…"

My ears went flat again feeling my own mood turn solemn going back to towards my room. All I could do was think how I would handle this situation myself; someone had to do it. I'm not waiting around for him to let things turn to chaos.

 _If I'm going to do this, then I'd better find a way to aid before it's too late..._


	2. Chapter One :Stepping from the Shadows

**A/N :** Here's the next chapter guys, and hope you like it. ^^ We are working on chapter two, but let us know what you think of Aria.

Disclaimer :We do not own Voltron Legendary Defender they belong to Dreamworks, and its respective creators. Without further commentary we hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter One** : Stepping From the Shadows

Everything that Aria was doing would be considered risky, dangerous, and stupid though she knew that arguing with her father was not an option anymore. When all else failed to make him see through trying to talk the lioness decided the time for talk was over, action was the only way she could aid the people she watched for so long were in need of help. If she could not rely on the King of Aronae who was too stuck in his own ways to see things would turn to a point where things crumbled..

No, she could not think so negatively about if things went bad at least she was going to help. Maybe, just maybe her father would open his eyes to the bigger picture, if not then she would see this through on her own. After heading back to her room she needed to prepare to leave for source where she saw in her visions that was a source she recalled in her premonitions.

 _You got to make sure no one suspects a thing, Ari.._ She planned everything out quite carefully, as she go to dinner with her parents after her departure though her mood was not the best. Thinking back to her discussion with earlier she knew that this had been her only option to deal with the situation. Her father gave her no alternative none whatsoever-he brushed off everything to stick with what kept their people safe, but she understood what he was doing the only thing he knew.

How could anyone be comfortable with watching the turmoil going on with those facing dangers every day? Aria felt the weight of everything she seen during this war, guilt of if they had done things different to spare those lives lost and sacrifices in the war. It would've made things a lot better than they were presently even if she met them the young woman expected their anger among other ill feelings.

Redemption..

For all this discord brought upon by staying hidden to only go with the laws that lasted eons, unless it was truly dire -things already to that people she would take on the burden her father refused to do. Whatever consequences with how she would step into the fray she would except them no matter what they turned out to be. Nightfall, Aria found would be the best to leave since everyone was sleeping where she could sneak on one of the ships. Before attending the meal with her parents she wanted to go to the throne room to at least look at how the others were faring. It might help to see where she should go first to see how those that were immersed in the battle field were handling themselves. While walking her away to the throne room she knew that taking an assessment of the situation would be wise to figure out where she would go.

On her way she heard the voice of her parents speaking though couldn't really focus on that right now. But, Aria caught a faint bits and pieces of their conversation that she got small parts of.

" _Onir, you did not have to brush Aria off like that…"_

" _Our daughter is being reckless.. We can just go out-"_

" _My love, you can't always do things your way you'd need to compromise.."_

All of this was the same thing whenever she and her father butt heads her more was making him look at both sides of our arguments, yet he sounded a by different though she was not focused on listening in. Something else held more priority over eavesdropping on her parents continuing toward her main destination. Many things flooded through her mind about what was going to be next for those out their fighting in the war. Aria pushed the door opened to the throne room as the large double doors swung open.

Once inside she was graced with view of the high ceiling filled with thousands of lights twinkling in various shades of blues, yellows, and reds. They symbolized the stars of various galaxies in the universe that were watched, and observed by her father. All were taking record of its inhabitants, and history from which they could learn, and keep archived. Aria's sights currently were focused on the planet Olkarion, home of the Olkari, the best shifters of metal in the universe. There planet held a similitude to her own with its high mountains and green forests, something inside of her told her it was the right planet to go. Just as she went to touch the orb, Aria stopped with her hand hovering over the blue sphere when flashes of her visions raced before her eyes.

 _Beautiful streaks of light adorned the night sky as they elevated up until they touched the highest peaks of heaven. The stars surrounded them and ignited their way, glimpses of a paw and tail appeared before Aria's eyes as they shifted and contorted until an incredible being flew above the universe. The vision then shifted until she stood in unfamiliar corridors, the lights flashed a crimson red and the ground shook with intensity. Everything began to crumble and fade until a massive ship tore through space. A being with red armor stood watching from the ship's bridge at the destruction happening outside._

 _His laughed brought shivers to Aria's arms and his voice was pure malice, "Voltron will be mine." He spoke with so much determination. He turned to look behind him, he had bright purple eyes and scars on his face that made him look even more menacing. Aria felt like he could see through her with his intense gaze, a small grin slowly appeared on his face, "You cannot hide from me." His spirit moved out of his body at an incredible speed until only his eyes were the center of attention._

 _She then felt like she was falling from the sky, as the stars disappeared from view and the darkness took her into its embrace. The darkness felt real, it's tendrils wrapped around her body tightly until it became hard to breath. Droplets of water began to descend from darkness and a glimmer of light appeared above a temple._

 _On it stood a symbol she had never witnessed before and by it a man with long white hair and purple skin holding a sword up toward the stormy skies. The winds sped up making his hair fly out of his face and the rain fell down on him, droplets traced his dark armor; his face was blurred. A flash of lighting broke the dimness and was brought down upon him._

Aria's vision scared her to the core, she did not know what she would be facing outside of her planet. The visions felt so real like she was actually there. It was impossible for her to forget the being with the glowing purple eyes, it seemed to her like he had taken a peek into her soul. As much as she wanted to put up walls to protect her own mind from the plagging thoughts of him, she could not keep him out. Was this truly the man who had caused so much destruction to the universe? Will she have to face him? Does questions ran through Aria's mind over and over again for a few dobodashes until she shook her head to clear it.

She could not allow such thoughts to take her away from her true mission. If she did, Aria would have no choice but to follow her Father's instructions and leave the universe as it is; broken and shattered until it became beyond recognition.

She had seen where she needed to go, it was of utmost importance to leave Aronae before her parents figured out her plans. Aria picked up her bag, dropped down by her feet during her vision, and began to walk to the exit of the throne room. The doors opened as she neared, like magical creatures, she touched them placing her forehead on the delicately carved surface. She ran a hand over them, knowing farely well the story they told by memory, the origins of her people. She spared a glimpse behind her, the empty throne of her father stood there witnessing her revelion.

How many times, as a child, did she not run around the throne and pretended to be queen. Her Father had promised she would one day take his place upon it and become the leader of her people, the supreme watcher of the universe. All those dreams now we're about to fade away with one step from the threshold, but if she did not take it now, then her own people would perish.

"I'm sorry Father, but I must do this." She whispered to the empty room and walked into the hallway.

Getting to the ship hangars was a bit more complicated than Aria had thought it would be, many guards patrolled the area and if any one of them saw her, surely her parents would be informed. She ran to a nearby container unit and waited until a pair of two guards passed. She looked around analyzing each ship and found the perfect one not too far from her location. It was sleek and silver, compact in design, only able to fit one person; it was enough for getting of the planet and finding the so called planet of small frame would allowed it to move at incredible speed through space.

Aria sat there waiting for the perfect opportunity like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. A few dobodashes went by and that's when all guards went to patrol the perimeter outside the hangar, she jumped out of her hiding spot rushing to get inside the ship. She placed her bag behind to seat before climbing aboard and placing her hand on the control panel bringing it to life. She tapped the flight button and the ship began to slowly rise and close the hatch over her head. Aria positioned the ship with care toward the exit tunnel and pulled the control handles back launching the ship out of the tunnel and into the night sky. She watched the the twinkling lights of the city below as families came to rest for the night and the beautiful waterfall that cascaded down the valley.

Aria felt sorrow as she did not know when she once again would lay eyes on her planet or see the people she loved, but one thing was certain, she would not return until the raging war was over.


End file.
